Jamais je n'avouerais
by AngelScythe
Summary: Une nouvelle vie commence pour Zolf J. Kimbley. Et elle démarre très bien pour lui. Tellement bien qu'il compte en faire quelque chose... Mais quoi? Greed/Kimbley


_**Jamais je n'avouerais**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Deathfic, reprise de moment de l'anime, songfic, Shonen-ai

Couple : Greed/Kim(bley)

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Dommage j'aimerais bien Kimbley T-T

Note : C'est mon premier Greed/Kim \o/

Note2: Cette fic aurait dut être posté Vendredi, mais de nouveau à cause du bug de mon ordinateur, je le poste aujourd'hui.

* * *

Kimbley se dirigeait vers la sortie du laboratoire numéro 5. Malheur il y avait une dizaine de soldat. Où était-ce une aubaine ? Faire exploser autant de personne. Il se contenta de leur offrir un sourire qui prouvait toute la folie qui habitait son être. Cependant une jeune femme apparut devant lui pour aller tuer ses futurs jouet. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir face à lui. Un homme âgé de la trentaine. Il avait un sourire sur son visage allongé. Ce sourire là était pareil à une demande muette « Tu viens avec nous ? ». Kimbley le toisa un instant. Et après tout pourquoi pas. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

L'homme s'avança donc vers lui, des chimères le suivant, Kimbley les toisas tous l'un après l'autre. L'homme lui posa la main sur l'épaule en passant à côté de lui et lui fit signe de le suivre. Kimbley se tourna lentement et le suivit. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Il l'observait en silence. Il portait une veste en cuir noir avec fourrure par-dessus un marcel moulant bleu nuit avec des dessins étranges dessus. Il avait des bracelets de cuir sur ses poignets légèrement basanés, comme tout son corps. Et il portait un pantalon en cuir qui moulait étonnamment bien.

Une fois qu'ils furent très éloignés du labo n°5 l'homme s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers les chimères et Kimbley.

- J'ai omis de me présenter ! Je suis Greed, un homonculus.

Les chimères se lancèrent un regard d'abord légèrement inquiet alors que Kimbley continuait d'observer ce fameux Greed. Il cachait ses yeux derrière des lunettes de soleil ronde. Ledit homonculus passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs en forme de pique avant de s'avancer vers Kimbley. Il retira ses lunettes d'un geste. Laissant tout le loisir à Kimbley de voir de captivantes iris violettes.

- Tu as l'air coincé toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda Greed.

- Zolf J. Kimbley ! Répondit celui-ci.

Un hochement de tête puis il désigna la tenue de l'alchimiste Ecarlate.

- Pourquoi tu as été mis en prison ? Interrogea-t-il aimablement.

- J'ai fais exploser mes supérieurs ! Répondit Kimbley avec un sourire fou.

- Comment ? Vas-y tu peux m'utiliser pour ta démonstration. Dit Greed en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kimbley.

- Tu me retires mes menottes ? Demanda Kimbley.

Greed hocha la tête et brisa les menottes pour les retirer. Kimbley bougea les poignets qui c'était un peu engourdi à force. L'alchimiste posa ses mains sur le torse de Greed. Il haussa un sourcil. Ne comprenant pas ce que faisait l'ex détenu. Kimbley le fit exploser sous le regard des autres chimères. L'alchimiste laissa ses mains le long de son corps et regarda l'homonculus se reconstituer. Greed posa sa main sur sa nuque.

- Ca fait mal ! Dit-il.

Kimbley lui lança un regard puis Greed se retourna et avança un peu. Il se tourna vers le petit groupe. Il venait de remettre ses lunettes et son air était sérieux.

- Il nous faut un endroit où habiter ! Dit l'homonculus. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Les chimères se regardèrent. Elles ignoraient où il y aurait un tel endroit. Kimbley remarqua que Greed l'observait. Il eut comme un grognement avant de tourner la tête et user de ses cheveux pour cacher ses joues qui avait légèrement rougies sous le regard insistant de son aîné. Comme personne ne trouvait d'idée, Kimbley releva la tête. Il observa une seconde Greed qui discutait avec une chimère. La question s'imposa à lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il suivit.

L'alchimiste Ecarlate inspira un coup avant de faire un pas vers Greed. L'homonculus remarqua le pas de son congénère et se tourna vers lui avant de faire lui-même un pas. Kimbley ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas et de remarquer que Greed était particulièrement bien musclé.

- Il y a un endroit…un bar qui a fermé un peu avant la guerre d'Ishbal. Dit Kimbley.

- Un bar ?

- Oui…avec des chambres au-dessus. Affirma l'alchimiste.

- C'est parfait ! Bravo. Fit Greed en posant à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Kimbley.

Les joues de l'alchimiste s'empourprèrent un peu avant que l'homonculus ne parte. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que les joues de l'humain aient rosies, ce qui le rassura un temps soit peu. Qu'elle idée d'avoir l'air ridicule devant un gars comme lui. Si classe, si beau. A cette idée l'alchimiste secoua la tête puis s'avança vers Greed quand il lui fit signe. Et il se mit à marcher devant les autres comme venait de lui demander l'avarice. Pour pouvoir montrer le chemin aux autres. Ils arrivèrent bientôt. Kimbley fit un pas en arrière pour laisser Greed entrer et voir si ça lui convenait. Ce que fit l'homonculus laissant l'alchimiste avec les chimères.

L'homonculus ressortit bientôt du bar et hocha la tête, prouvant que ça lui convenait. Il laissa donc les autres entrer, en sortant du bar. Zolf ne pensa pas à entrer dans le bar comme les autres et se contenta de dévisager son aîné, le rouge aux joues, une fois qu'ils furent seuls. L'alchimiste descendit finalement dans le bar, suivit de Greed. Ils arrivèrent tout deux dans un espèce de salon avec un bar près de la façade. L'homonculus leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient aller se choisir une chambre si ça leur plaisait et quand les chimères disparurent, l'aîné se retourna vers son cadet qui n'était pas partit. Ils se retrouvaient donc, encore une fois, ensemble.

- Il faudra te trouver des vêtements ! Fit remarquer Greed.

Kimbley lui lança un regard en coin qui signifiait « pourquoi tu dis ça à moi ? » Ou quelque chose comme ça. Greed émit un léger rire et Kimbley présenta son dos à Greed. Celui-ci s'avança vers l'humain et se mit devant lui.

- Les habits de bagnard c'est pas le top ! Fit l'homonculus.

Kimbley se contenta de grogner avant de monter à l'étage pour se trouver une chambre et par la même occasion s'éloigner de l'homonculus qui agissait de façon des plus étranges. Il se trouva sans problème une chambre et se laissa tomber sur le matelas mités. Il grogna en voyant ça. C'était particulièrement écœurant mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il resta malgré tout un moment dessus pensant qu'il pourrait si habituer. Pas moyen, après une demi-heure il pensa à descendre, les chimères entouraient Greed.

L'humain s'avança et repoussa les chimères les menaçants de les faire exploser à celle qui ne se bougeait pas. Kimbley avait son air effrayant de personne folle sur le visage. Sa déformation de visage sadique.

- Je ne peux pas dormir sur ses matelas ! Annonça-t-il.

- Très bien en va aller faire des courses ! Fit l'aîné.

- QUOI ? S'écrièrent les chimères courroucées.

- Martel, Roa, Dolchatte…Kimbley vous allez faire les courses.

- Avec des habits de prisonnier il ne va pas passer inaperçu ! Fit remarquer une chimère.

- Effectivement…Qui lui passe ses habits ? Demanda Greed.

- Hors de question de porter les habits de ses choses ! Fit Kimbley en posant ses mains sur le torse de Greed pour le faire exploser.

- Pas ce coup-ci Kimbley ! Soupira Greed en se détransformant en bouclier invincible.

L'alchimiste s'étonna que Greed n'aie pas explosé, il en grogna même de dégoût.

- Bon tant pis ! Kimbley tu restes ici. J'irais à ta place ! Fit l'homonculus.

L'avarice fit un sourire à l'alchimiste qui préféra tout autant l'ignorer. Dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, Greed sortit avec trois chimères. Kimbley alla trouver sa place sur un tabouret près du bar. Il dévisagea sans honte les chimères qui discutaient entre eux de comment Greed semblait un bon meneur. L'alchimiste eut bien du mal à ne pas émettre un rire sarcastique. Il était clair que pour l'humain Greed n'avait pas la carrure d'un chef. Il lui semblait tellement…gentil. Alors comment pouvait-on être gentil et avoir une carrure de chef ?

L'alchimiste resta à ne rien faire sur le tabouret jusqu'au retour de Greed et des autres chimères car quand l'homonculus arriva, il lui jeta un sac. Kimbley le rattrapa sans problème. Il regarda donc à l'intérieur. Il y avait des vêtements. Zolf leva le regard vers l'homonculus qui lui souriait, encore. Le pire était que ce serait plaisait à l'alchimiste, qu'il le faisait rougir légèrement, mais pouvait-il le voir de si loin. Il secoua la tête en pensant à ça. Le brun vint le voir et lui proposa d'aller se laver et d'enfiler ses nouveaux habits en appuyant sur l'argument que des habits de bagnard ce n'était vraiment pas idéal et il rajouta que ça ne le mettait pas en valeur. Kimbley se détourna de Greed et monta à l'étage. Les joues rosies.

POV Kimbley

Je fermais la porte de la salle de bain que Greed venait de me désigner. Je soupirais. Mais que t'arrives-t-il Zolf ? Reprends-toi ! Pourquoi donc tu t'enflammes comme ça juste pour lui ? Me demandais-je. Un nouveau soupir. Il y avait du shampoing et du savon dans le sac. J'espérais au moins que cette eau serait chaude. J'allume donc l'arrivée d'eau chaude et mets ma main en dessous. Visiblement je l'aurais froide mon eau. Je grogne, me déshabille, prend le shampoing et le gel douche et ce n'est qu'une fois sous l'eau froide, ça calmera mes ardeurs au moins, que je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas si y a un essuie potable dans cette salle de bain miteuse. D'ailleurs la cabine de douche ne ferme même pas complètement. Quatorze ans à l'abandon, elle s'en sort pas mal cette bicoque.

J'ai assez réfléchi pour le moment, quitte à être mouillé que je me lave par la même occasion. C'est donc ce que je fais avant de sortir de la douche, une fois propre. Je me penche vers le sac, on ne sait jamais, qu'il y ait un essuie dedans. Bingo ! Il y avait pensé. Je l'attrape et m'essuie. Une fois sec je prends les habits qu'à acheter Greed. Je vais sans doute me retrouver avec des habits trop petit ou trop grand. Bref, je ne serais pas du tout à l'aise dedans, mais je n'ai que ça. Et l'intention me plaît bien…Faisons comme-ci je n'avais pas penser ça finalement.

Il faut que tu te calmes Zolf ! Me dis-je à moi-même avant de m'habiller. Magnifique ça me va parfaitement. Et il semble en avoir prit assez que pour que je puisse m'habiller tous les jours sans problème. Je regardais ce qu'il y a d'autre dans ce sac. Un rasoir. Hum. J'ignorais comment je devais le prendre. Et puisque j'étais Zolf J. Kimbley. J'allais mal le prendre pour pouvoir exploser Greed après.

FIN POV Kimbley

L'alchimiste descendit les escaliers habillés d'un ensemble fushia. Les couleurs n'étaient pas au top, mais elle lui allait malgré tout bien. Quand il arrive en bas, Kimbley remarqua immédiatement Greed. C'était plutôt dur de le manquer, remarque. Mais bon. Il se dirigea vers lui. L'homonculus ressentit sa présence et se tourna. Dommage, Kimbley aurait peut-être eut la joie de l'exploser, après tout pouvoir exploser sans cesse et sans casser son jouet c'est l'idéal non ?

- Ca te va bien ça ! Fit remarquer Greed.

Kimbley dut se battre contre le rougissement de ses joues. Il dévisagea silencieusement Greed, l'observa au final. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes car après il détourna la tête. Il ne comptait pas se montrer en train de rougir à Greed. Ca c'en était hors de question…pour une raison qui échappait à l'alchimiste. Il se décida à monter à l'étage et de rester dans sa chambre. Il ne put dormir à cause du matelas qui n'avait pas encore été changé. Greed n'avait pas eut assez d'argent. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris ce que voulait dire Greed par « ils étaient fauché » Il n'avait pas penser s'étonner de telle paroles quand il les avaient dites. Mais maintenant, il s'en interrogeait. Il réfléchit donc là-dessus, toute la nuit comme il fallait bien s'occuper. Alors autant s'occuper utilement.

Quand le soleil se leva la seule option qu'avait Kimbley c'était que Greed était un tueur qui avait dépouillé des corps. C'était l'idée qui lui paraissait la plus plausible. Il se leva, s'étira et descendit les escaliers du Devil's Nest. Greed était le seul à être présent, assit dans un fauteuil à boire un verre.

- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? Questionna Greed d'emblée en le voyant.

- Pas dormi ! Répondit simplement l'alchimiste.

Le brun se leva et s'approcha de son cadet. Kimbley fit un pas en arrière pour éviter que Greed ne mette sa main sur son épaule comme à l'habitude, mais un pas de plus ou de moins à faire n'allait pas gêner l'avarice qui lui mit la main sur l'épaule en signe de…Et bien sans doute en signe de bonjour à la Greed. Se dit Kimbley.

- Je peux te faire exploser ? Interrogea Kimbley.

Greed le regarda surpris un moment, se demanda si l'alchimiste rigolait ou pas. Il pouvait voir une lueur folle dans ses yeux or. Visiblement il ne rigolait pas. Il voulait vraiment l'exploser.

- Tu m'exploses si je peux t'embrasser ! Fit l'homonculus.

Kimbley eut du mal à ne pas rougir. Greed savait-il ce qu'il lui infligeait en lui demanda ça ainsi. Oh non, bien sûr qu'il n'avait aucune attirance quelconque pour Greed mais son cœur venait de s'emballer sous cette phrase, platement dites. Kimbley se mit à réfléchir à la proposition de Greed. Es-ce que se faire embrasser par l'avarice fallait de s'amuser à le faire exploser ? Et puis pourquoi pas ? Il haussa les épaules. Greed sourit et attrapa Kimbley par la taille le colla à lui alors que les joues de l'alchimiste s'empourpraient leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Greed l'embrassait sans aucune gêne. Kimbley hésita longuement avant de répondre au baiser. L'instant était magique, Kimbley se colla un tout petit peu plus à l'homonculus pour mieux sentir le contact.

Cependant l'alchimiste faillit bien sursauter en sentant la langue de Greed lui caresser les lèvres. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi Zolf entrouvrit la bouche. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Kimbley se pressa d'autant plus fort contre Greed en joignant ses poignets autour du cou de l'avarice. Le baiser se stoppa lentement, doucement. Kimbley récupéra ses bras et fit exploser Greed avant de reculer de quelques pas. L'avarice grogna sous la douleur de l'explosion.

Greed et Kimbley se dévisagèrent un moment. Kimbley eut les joues qui rougirent un court instant avant de présenter son dos à l'homonculus.

POV Kimbley

Les chimères étaient présentes à présent. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer Greed en coin. Ce baiser que nous avions échangé. Ca m'avait retourné à l'intérieur. Et qu'on ne me parle pas d'amour ! Tout le monde peut avoir une attirance physique. Il a de la classe après tout ! Beaucoup de classe. Bon Zolf, je ne vais pas encore te le répéter ? Si ? Calme-toi, mon grand ! Inspire à fond. Voilà, c'est bien ! Greed est une personne normale. Juste un homme étonnamment beau ! Zolf ! Oui…donc…juste un homme ! Il n'a rien de plus spécial que les autres, à part qu'on peut l'exploser à notre guise. Zolf, tu le fais exprès ? Okay, Okay il faut que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même. Je me calme, inspire à fond et fait le vide dans mon cerveau.

Ce n'est pas comme-ci on avait été loin, il m'a embrassé et je l'ai explosé. C'était très chouette. J'ai pu toujours son torse, il est si bien musclé. Mon regard se repose sur lui. Mes joues se remettent à rougir. Ce n'est pas désagréable comme sensation finalement. Je sais qu'il discute de l'aménagement du Devil's Nest mais je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'il dit, sa voix me subjugue mais je n'en cerne pas un seul mot.

- …Ey…

Tiens c'est la voix de Greed. Et bon sang qu'es-ce qui fout si près de moi ? Je l'ai pas vu arriver. Mes joues s'empourpre c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Son odeur me submerge. J'arrives pas à parler mais au moins je tente d'écouter ce qu'il me dit.

- Kimbley t'es avec nous ? Fit Greed.

J'hoche la tête avant de me demander. Je les écoute ou je suis de leur côté ? Quel imbécile tu es Zolf. Un beau mec se pointe et tu perds la tête.

- Parfait ! Alors nous allons chercher quelques matelas. Environ 20…utiliser votre argent ou voler, faites ce que vous voulez ! Je vous laisse faire. Kimbley j'aurais besoin de toi !

J'hoche la tête. Les chimères sortes petit à petit. Je remets les pieds sur terre et en même temps je me lève de mon tabouret. Je lève mes mains vers lui et il soupire.

- Non ! Me répondit-il.

Je grogne ! J'ai envie d'exploser quelque chose. Et il en veut même pas que je l'exploser. Tient et si je l'embrassais, il me laisserais peut-être l'exploser. Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage puis je l'embrasse. Il est surpris d'abord puis un de ses bras me colle à lui. Une étreinte si puissante c'est un plaisir et il répond à mon baiser, je crois que je suis en extase c'est si doux, si bon. Je lui demande l'entrée dans sa bouche en usant du même stratagème que lui. Lui lécher les lèvres de ma langue. Je sens qu'il sourit en continuant de m'embrasser et en entrouvrant la bouche. Je ne me fais pas prier je vais rencontrer sa langue de la mienne et je m'accroche à lui. Ce baiser devient bien vite fougueux. A bout de souffle, je dois l'arrêter bien trop vite à mon cou. Les joues rosies, le souffle court, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Etonnant je n'ai même plus envie de l'exploser…bah ça reviendra.

Nous étions aussi gêné l'un que l'autre. Il fallait dire que lui près de moi, je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque. Je le dévisageait un moment avant d'enfin penser à parler.

- Alors…Tu avais besoin de mon aide ? Interrogeais-je.

Il sembla revenir sur terre. Il me dévisagea avant d'hocher la tête. Il ne parla pas. J'attendis un moment pourtant. J'essayais de contrôler toute les parties motrices de mon corps. Il fallait que je le pousse à parler. On ne pouvait pas rester comme ça plus longtemps. Sinon j'allais me remettre à débattre avec moi-même, et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

- Greed ? Fit-je d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Oui ? Fit-il instantanément.

- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Demandais-je.

- Ah…oui ! Faudrait redonner un coup de jeune à ce bar.

- Et tu me demandes à moi de t'aider ? Interrogeais-je étonné.

- Faudrait faire exploser plusieurs chose.

Effectivement c'était bien un travail pour moi. Je lui décochais un sourire. Il sembla en être étonné, sans doute parce que je devais avoir une lueur folle dans les yeux comme quand il s'agit de tout faire exploser.

FIN POV Kimbley.

Ca y était, ils avaient enfin fini de redonner un coup de jeune au bar quand les chimères revinrent. Greed et Kimbley ne les aidèrent pas pour mettre les matelas à place. L'homonculus était occupé à se demander si il ne pourrait pas faire commerce avec ce bar et avoir plein d'argent alors que Kimbley s'occupait de refaire les cercles d'alchimie sur ses paumes à l'aide d'un marqueur indélébile.

- Kimbley ! Appela Greed.

Quelques secondes le temps que Zolf comprenne que Greed venait de l'appeler puis, il saute sur ses pieds et s'approche de l'avarice.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

Greed regarda autour de lui. Kimbley attendit, une main dans la poche, comme à l'habitude. L'alchimiste fut choqué quand les lèvres de Greed touchèrent les siennes. Surtout parce qu'il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il serra d'abord les poings avant de mettre ses bras autour de la nuque de Greed et de répondre au baiser qui passa bien vite du chaste au fougueux et passionnel. Ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant du bruit à l'étage et se séparèrent de plusieurs centimètres. Ainsi, ils paraissaient juste en pleine discussion.

- Tu serais sympas, si t'essaye de trouver des clients potentiels. Si possible, des filles ! Dit Greed à Kimbley.

- T'es sérieux ? Interrogea Kimbley incrédule.

- Oui ! Répondit l'aîné.

Kimbley fit craquer ses phalanges, tapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il fit exploser Greed, et partit sans vérifier qu'il avait vraiment exploser ou pas. Il sortit donc pour faire ce que lui avait demander Greed. La jalousie le tenait aux entrailles. Etrange quand même d'être jaloux à propos d'une personne qu'on aime pas ! Se disait Kimbley.

N'essaies pas de cacher,  
La passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux.

Kimbley revenait avec plusieurs personne qui avaient été client potentiel. Greed remercia Kimbley d'un large sourire que l'alchimiste trouva bon d'ignorer. Il alla prendre place sur SON tabouret. A peine un jour et les chimères se méfiait de s'approcher du tabouret de l'alchimiste. Les chimères ne lui faisait pas confiance et il l'avait compris. Il y avait de quoi remarque. Ancien alchimiste d'état. Tueur fou qui avait déjà fait exploser plusieurs fois leur vénéré maître.

L'alchimiste posa son regard sur Greed, il était avachit dans un divan avec une fille qui s'accrochait à lui. Cette fille était vraiment très proche du brun. Kimbley eut du mal à ne pas se lever pour aller exploser cette fille. Il se demandait comment réagirait Greed, si il le faisait. Il fut courroucé quand une de ses filles embrassa Greed. Il se leva sous le regard des chimères. Il s'avança vers Greed qui lui lança un regard, toujours occupé à son baiser. L'alchimiste n'hésita pas et fit exploser Greed avant de monter dans la chambre.

Il entendait les cris des deux femmes en montant à l'étage. Il savait que Greed avait exploser. Il eut un sourire. Ca lui apprendrait. Il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le nouveau lit. Il était un peu fatigué alors il en profita. Il ôta ses chaussures et chercha le sommeil. Il le trouva aisément.

POV Kimbley.

Je me réveille avec un reflet de soleil plus lumineux. Il y a une douce odeur dans la chambre. Un peu…comme celle de Greed. Ah non, Zolf ! Pas si tôt dans la journée. Me dis-je à moi-même. Mais…c'est Greed me rendis-je compte en ouvrant les yeux. J'hoquetais. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il faisait là ! Je me relevais d'un bon et lui lançais un regard noir.

- Sors d'ici ! Ou je t'explose ! Gueulais-je.

Greed posa sa main sur ma joue. Il m'embrassa. Je voulu d'abord le repousser avant de finalement, me laisser faire, pire, je réponds à son baiser. C'est si doux. Sa main se glisse sous mon t-shirt, j'ai d'abord un hoquet de surprise, puis je reprend le baiser et le laisse faire. Sa main me caresse si sensuellement que j'en ai des frissons qui me parcourt le corps. Le baiser s'arrête, trop vite à mon goût, je veux encore ses lèvres. Je pousse un espèce de cri horrifié quand il me retire mon t-shirt. J'avais ôté ma veste quand je m'étais réveille après quelques minutes.

Je lui lance un regard noir mais il préfère l'ignorer. Il m'allonge sur le lit. Mais bon sang, y compte quand même pas ! Je proteste ! Sur cette bonne pensée, je pose mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser un tant soi peu.

- Greed ! Pas touche ! Grognais-je.

Il afficha une moue déçue avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Ses lèvres me plaisent. Je noue mes bras autour de ses épaules. C'est tellement étrange. Mais là, il se remet à me caresser le torse et j'aime d'autant plus. Ses lèvres sont-elles magique ? Et puis, tant pis ! Je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut de mon corps.

Fin POV Kimbley.

L'alchimiste se r'habillait, accordant un léger regard à l'homme de sa vie. Certes homme de sa vie, mais personne n'en serait au courant. Même pas Greed. Il n'était pas de ce genre là. C'était stupide de partager des sentiments avec quelqu'un ça rendait faible. Non ! Il était bien décidé à ne pas devenir comme ça.

Kimbley quitta la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Il se retrouva face à une chimère. Il l'ignora et alla récupérer sa chère place.

Cinq jour finirent par passer.

Kimbley était installé sur son tabouret, occuper à observer Greed. Silencieusement.

Pourquoi donc le nier,  
Il t'a envoûté, il t'a ensorcelé !

Greed décrocha le téléphone qui venait de sonner. Il raccrocha et ce mit à parler d'un homonculus d'ôter de l'alchimie, ce qui lui semblait allégent. Il le voulait avec eux. Le petit était au quartier général est. Il se proposa alors pour y aller et s'ensuivit une dispute, légère, avec Martel. Il ne la supportait pas, elle ! Il l'aurait volontiers exploser, malheureusement c'était une des chimères préférées.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous trahir ! Annonça Greed.

Ses mots choquèrent Kimbely, comment pourrait-il donc. Non, c'était tout simplement impensable. Il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à Greed, il voulait rester avec lui. Mais il en souffrait. Alors…Kimbley posa son regard sur le sac contenant le crâne de Greed. Et si au contraire il devait briser l'enchantement. Il devait peut-être quitter Greed ! Oui, c'était la seule solution. Quitter Greed définitivement pour ne plus souffrir. Il hocha al tête pour lui même avant de se lever.  
- J'y vais alors ! Fit-il en sortant.

Kimbley sortit et arriva assez rapidement au QG Est.

POV Kimbley.

- Je fais tout exploser ? Me demandais-je à voix haute.

Un tel bâtiment, hum ça promettait d'être très alléchant mais à ce moment j'entend un bruit d'arme. Je lève les yeux et voit un homme très pâle aux cheveux noirs. Nous nous dévisageâmes un moment. Il me proposa un travail comme alchimiste. Alchimiste d'état. Le redevenir c'était ce qui m'éloignerais définitivement de Greed, je pense. Je devrais le trahir. Il ne me le pardonnerait pas. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. J'hochais la tête avant de rentrer. Nous étions supposer nous revoir dans deux jours à un endroit qu'il venait de m'indiquer. Parfait. Arriver à l'intérieur du Devil's Nest, Greed m'attrapa par la main pour me faire sortir. Ma main dans la sienne, c'était si…doux.

Il m'emmena vers l'eau où une barque nous attendait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais Il me fit monter dans la barque. Il y avait Martel, Dolchatte, Roa et le Lézard, tout ceux que je détestais le plus. Encore heureux qu'il y avait Greed. Je m'asseyais dans la barque et il vint prêt de moi. Je lui décochais un sourire.

Il se penche à mon oreille. Je pose mes mains sur ses genoux pour me pencher et lui permettre de parler d'autant plus au creux de mon oreille.

- Je crois que je t'aime ! Me dit-il.

Je n'ai pas réellement fait attention aux mots qu'il vient de me dire. J'étais subjugué par sa voix si sensuel et par les frissons que me procurait son souffle à mes oreilles. Zolf ! réveille-toi ! Il t'aimes ! Hurlais-je à moi-même quand je me rendis compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je me tends. Non, non, non. Pourquoi cet imbécile ma dit ça ? Bon allez, Zolf, calme-toi, calme-toi ! Y vient juste de te dire qu'il t'aimais, c'est pas si grave. Pas si grave ? Mais on partage des sentiments là, bien sûr que si que c'est grave. Comment veux-tu le trahir après ?

- Kimbley ? Fit Greed un tant soit peu inquiet toujours à mon oreille.

- Appelles-moi Zolf ! Soufflais-je.

« Appelles-moi Zolf » Bravo mon cher tu fais dans la finesse tu sais. Demande-lui de t'épouser tant que tu y est.

- Zolf ? Interrogea Greed.

- Oui? Fit-je.

- Pourquoi Zolf ?

- C'est mon prénom je te l'ai dit…Zolf J. Kimbley ! Annonçais-je dans un souffle.

- Ah…oui ! Fit-il.

Je sers mes mains sur ses jambes. Quel imbécile, il oublie mon nom complet. Un imbécile certes, mais un imbécile beau, charmant, amusant… ! Zolf ! Grr, tu m'énerves Zolf, laisse-moi fantasmer encore un peu puisque c'est bientôt finit. Dès que je vois l'autre, on discute de comment je le trahis. Puis je le trahis et basta. Promis.

Je remarque que Greed me regarde inquiet. Quoi, je n'ai plus le droit de me parler à moi-même maintenant ? Je suis quand même mon meilleur confident. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse me connaître si bien. Ah, on est arrivé. Je me lève et sort à sa suite. Je sui près de lui les yeux fermés. Il discute avec quelqu'un. Il parla du crâne. Alors c'est ça qui causeras ta perte, mon amour ? Je suis navré ! Mais je viens de trouver ton point faible.

Si je veux me libérer de toi, je dois le faire, c'est inévitable. J'aimerais que ça soit tout autre, tu sais. Ah, mince ! Il a disparu. Où il est passé, j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées et…y sont où les autres. A là en train de tomber sur le sol. Je me demandes ce qui se passe. Roa me fait signe de venir dans la barque. Chimères stupides, un jour je te ferais exploser. Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage avant que je ne monte dans la barque et m'installe, Greed arrive bientôt. Je lui décoche un autre sourire.

Zolf, tu n'as pas fini ? Encore, un peu, s'il te plait. Non ? Bon…tant pis ! T'es vraiment cruel avec moi, Zolf. Je vais pas m'arrêter pour autant, qu'es-ce que tu crois, je vais pouvoir profiter encore de lui, combien de temps après tout ? Deux jours ? Une semaine ? Alors, pitié, laisse-moi tranquille, fantasmer sur lui et c'est tout. Ca crève les yeux. Même les tiens, Zolf. Je l'aime, seulement ça doit rester un secret entre toi et moi.

Fin POV Kimbley.

Kimbley se réveilla dans les bras de son amant, il colla son corps nu contre celui de Greed. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement avant de passer sa main autour de sa taille pour le serrer d'autant plus.

- Je pensais que tu dormais ! Lui murmura Greed.

Kimbley ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Surtout qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas lui avouer ses sentiments. Plus tôt dans la journée il c'était avancé vers lui, l'avait serrer contre lui et avait dit : « Je sais ce que tu penses ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire si ça te gêne » Donc, Kimbley c'était rendu compte de deux choses. Premièrement on pouvait clairement voir ses sentiments et deuxièmement…il aurait très dur à trahir Greed après tout ça.

Ton cœur soupire,  
Pourquoi mentir ? Oh, oh !

Kimbley se rappela que c'était déjà demain qu'il devait aller voir l'autre. Il se blottit d'autant plus contre Greed à cette idée. Ils restèrent étroitement enlacé jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Ils s'habillèrent ensembles, s'observant encore un peu discrètement. Ils descendirent, également ensemble. Seulement ce qu'ils allaient faire ensemble se stoppa là. Kimbley alla s'asseoir sur son tabouret et Greed dans son fauteuil. Kimbley avait le loisir d'observer Greed qui discutait avec Martel. Comme souvent vers cette heure-là, rien de bien intéressant ne se passa. Kimbley était occupé à manger une assiette de pâtes à al sauce tomate en boîte, installé bien tranquillement sur son tabouret quand quatre hommes entrèrent. Greed les accueillit bien évidemment.

Les hommes prirent place au bar et Kimbley dut laisser sa place en grogna il décida de monter à l'étage pour finir son repas. Il ne redescendit que le soir. Une dispute avait éclaté, entre les quatre hommes. Kimbley en profita pour embrasser discrètement Greed.

- Je sors ! Annonça Kimbley à Greed.

- Zolf ! Tu pourrais pas…

- Je peux te faire exploser aussi ? Demanda l'alchimiste d'un ton sensuel.

Greed hésita un instant, mais ne put qu'accepter quand Kimbley se colla sensuellement à lui. L'alchimiste fut content que Greed accepte et il le fit exploser. Quand Greed se reconstitua, il embrassa son amant avant de lui montrer les hommes. Kimbley s'avança.

- Taisez-vous ! Calmez-vous ! Encore un geste et je vous explose ! Menaça Kimbley.

Un des hommes ricana et s'approcha de l'alchimiste fou.

- J'y crois bien sûr ! Dit-il.

Kimbley eut un sourire avec une lueur folle dans les yeux et fit exploser l'homme.

- Ca ira comme ça « Greed-sama » ? Fit-il.

- Merci beaucoup ! Répondit l'homonculus.

Kimbley sortit donc et marcha dans la rue. Il arriva dans une ruelle et put voir l'homme.

- Je suis Frank Archer.

- Enchanté. Bien qu'il me semble que vous vous soyez déjà présenter.

- Probable ! Répondit Archer.

- Alors…parlons de ce plan !

- Je vous prie de m'accompagner Zolf !

- C'est Kimbley…pour vous ! Rétorqua celui-ci.

POV Kimbley.

Mon dieu, c'était très classe ici. Un restaurant cinq étoiles. J'avais presque honte de la tenue habituelle que je portais. Archer était tout aussi classe. Les murs étaient d'une couleur bronze esquisse et la plupart des tables scintillaient à la bougie. Archer s'annonça à un homme et il nous mena à une table. Je regardais autour de moi. Beaucoup de personne se tenait la main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard froid à cet homme, Archer. J'enfonçais ma main d'autant plus dans mon pantalon pour qu'il n'y touche pas. Je rentre en contact avec un préservatif. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là, et si c'est pas Greed qui me l'y a mis. Il a de ses demandes implicites.

Je soupire à cette idée, mais ne peut m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à lui. Grosse erreur, je suis assit à une table avec Archer, maintenant, il doit croire que je lui sourit à lui. Comme-ci c'était possible. Je sais qu'il serait de bon ton de sortir mes mains de mes poches, mais archer peut rêver pour y toucher. Je suis allergique à toute forme de romance. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai exploser la main de Greed quand il me l'a prise hier.

- Alors, Kimbley, que me proposez-vous ? Demanda soudainement Archer, me tirant de mes pensées.

- Si je vous offre son seul point faible ? Demandais-je le cœur lourd.

Plus approchais ce moment véridique ou je le trahirais et plus j'avais mal. Si c'est ça l'amour je suis bien heureux de m'en débarrasser.

- Très bien ! Quand ?

- Demain, au soir. Annonçais-je simplement.

- Pourquoi pas le matin ? Demande-t-il.

- Je dois faire une mission importante. Rétorquais-je.

- Très bien…j'espère que vous avez quand même le temps de dîner avec moi ! Me fit-il.

J'hoche la tête. Zolf, tu es définitivement un con, tu hoches la tête à une demande de dîner. J'essaye de me séparer de Greed, qu'est-il mieux qu'une double trahisons. Physique et amoureuse. Excuse-moi alors, Zolf, tu es un génie ! N'es-ce pas ? J'espère seulement qu'un dîner sera amplement suffisant pour lui briser le cœur, que je n'aurais pas à… Je chasse cette idée de ma tête, c'est mieux. Nous dînons donc.

Après ce dîner des plus déplaisant. Nous sortons enfin et archer m'attire dans une ruelle sombre, j'y crois pas. Il va pas essayer quelque chose de lourd avec quelqu'un d'aussi fort que moi dans une ruelle sombre. Personne ne pourrait le voir exploser.

Mais tout vacille, accroche-toi ma fille !  
T'as le cœur trop fragile,  
Evite les idylles !

Il me sourit à travers l'obscurité, il approcha sa main de mon pantalon. Désolé, Greed. Je pense…que je suis un imbécile. Ah Zolf tu…Tais-toi ! Ce coup-ci c'est sérieux, pas question de se parler à sois-même. J'inspire un bon coup et sort le préservatif de ma poche. Il sourit, c'est bien ma veine tiens.

Fin POV Kimbley.

Kimbley rentre enfin au Devil's Nest. Il est très tard, l'alchimiste peut voir Greed installé dans le divan. Justement, il se lève. Il s'avance vers lui et Kimbley monte vite à l'étage. Il a trop honte que pour laisser Greed le toucher. Zolf entre dans sa chambre et la ferme derrière lui. Il décida de rester toute la nuit dans la chambre sans en sortir. Le matin, pendant que Greed est de sortie pour le plan, Kimbley va prendre une douche et décide d'aller discuter avec Tucker, il ne l'aime pas, mais tant pis. Une grande discussion à lieu entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Dolchatte vient les voir. Il est l'heure de mettre le plan en route.

La chimère et l'humain arrivent assez vite devant une immense maison dans la forêt. Et Kimbley à la joie de voir Greed, son cœur s'emballe, comme toujours, et d'autant plus quand il se tourne pour lui sourire. Et ça fait mal, beaucoup, trop mal à Kimbley. Il aimerait tellement que ça s'arrête, ce soir enfin.

- A nous deux ! S'exclama subitement Greed.

Kimbley sursauta. Il s'approcha de Greed et observa, comme son amant préféré, un petit Blond. Il alla, comme le voulait le plan, distraire le blond et là, Greed put le mettre KO. Kimbley observa silencieusement l'homonculus, jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement retentisse. Kimbley trouvait ça honteux, oser siffler Greed ! Les deux hommes rentrèrent ensemble jusqu'au Devil's Nest et quand les chimères furent descendue avec l'armure, Greed se tourna vers l'alchimiste.

- Reste en haut, c'est plus sûr ! Okay ?

- D'accord ! Répondit Kimbley.

Greed l'embrassa et il n'eut pas le courage de répondre à son amour. Il s'en voulait d'avoir trahi Greed émotionnellement, et s'en voulait de bientôt le trahir. Greed lui lança un regard stupéfait, avant de descendre. Kimbley soupira et partit à la recherche du crâne de Greed. Il le trouva après vingt minutes de recherche. Il avait tuer deux trois hommes pour y arriver et juste quand il le sort de son coffre, des hommes d'Archer arrive. Le lieutenant-Colonel Archer arrive bientôt.

- Où est Greed ?

- En bas ! Répondit Kimbley.

- Mène-moi à lui.

Kimbley grogna. Il n'était pas son chien après tout.

POV Kimbley.

- Dites-moi Kimbley…quel genre de relation avez vous avec Greed ? Me demanda Archer alors que nous étions presque à destination.

- Je le hais !

Ah, Zolf. C'est bientôt fini tout ça. Tu ne pourras sans doute pas dire au monde ce que tu as penser, mais bientôt de sera loin de lui. Oui, enfin. C'est ce que j'attendais. Je vais exploser le mur et une fois fait, je vois Greed. Il est en bouclier invincible. Je ne l'avait jamais vu en « mode complet » comme il m'en parlait souvent. Il voit le sac que tiens Archer. Son regard quand il le voit, il me fait mal.

- Salopard, tu m'as trahi ! Me dit Greed.

Je me fige une seconde. Je crois que mon cœur va exploser, ça fait mal, beaucoup trop mal. J'aimerais, oui, j'aimerais faire exploser Archer et m'excusez auprès de Greed. Que tout redevienne comme avant, quitte à ce que je devienne un faible. Ca me ferait mal certes mais pas autant que ce mot. « Salopard ». Mais finalement je lui offre un sourire. Je l'ai trahi, enfin. Je te quitte enfin, mon amour. Je n'aspirais pas juste au bonheur comme les autres. Excuse-moi, car c'est à cause de ça que je n'ai pu rester avec toi…Je ne voulais pas devenir faible. Je sais que je me contredis, mais mon amour pour toi me fait cet effet. Je n'aime que toi. Si mon amour pour toi ne m'avait pas rendu faible…si seulement.

Ces mots que je pense, tu ne peux les entendre, étrange, car j'aimerais. Mais une fois encore, ça me rendrait faible.

Ils l'emmènent loin de moi, ces satanées chimères. Adieu mon amour. Comme j'aimerais crier ces mots. J'espère ne jamais te revoir, sinon j'en souffrirais de trop.

Fin POV Kimbley.

POV Greed.

Nous courons dans les sous-terrains, j'ai le cœur lourd. Zolf a osé me trahir, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est tout ce que je peux me demander. J'étais persuadé que nous nous aimions, pourtant. C'est horrible de se rendre compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas, que j'avais cru. Que…Tout en lui me le prouvait pourtant. J'aurais peut-être dut le forcer à m'avouer ses sentiments pour être sûr. Ouais…c'est ce que j'aurais dut faire, je n'aurais pas vécu plus ou moins, deux magnifiques semaines bercées d'illusion.

Quand j'y repense, ça me met en rogne, je ne comprend vraiment pas ses motivations. Je sens que j'ai le cœur brisé. C'était bien la première fois en environ deux cent ans de vie que j'étais tombé amoureux. Zolf était mon idéal et je me foutais bien de perdre un tout petit peu de vie pour le laisser m'exploser, si ça lui plaisait tant, je le laissais faire, je n'aspirais qu'à son bonheur. Je pensais que c'était la même chose pour lui. J'avais mal compris c'était tout.

Je m'arrête en même temps que Roa et Dolchatte, un homme vient d'arriver. Un Alchimiste d'état comme l'enfoiré avec qui était Zolf. Je ne suivait pas vraiment le combat et la discussion mais subitement, il parle et je ne peux m'empêcher de dire.

- Dites à Tucker et Kimbley qu'ils me payeront leur trahison.

Surtout Zolf, si je le retrouve. D'abord je le forcerais à me dire ce qui lui avait passé par la tête et une fois qu'il me l'aura dit…je me vengerais. Je sais pas comment c'est sûr. Je veux me venger mais pas lui faire du mal, je le blesserais dans son amour propre je pense. C'est mieux ainsi.

Je rentre dans le trou qu'a fait Roa et suit Dolchatte. Je ne peut m'empêcher de souffrir, en silence. Voilà ce que ça donne quand vous mettez tout votre cœur dans un amour improbable. J'ai envie de dire : « Je t'aime, Zolf » Encore une fois, mais je sais qu'il n'est plus là pour me l'entendre dire, alors…à quoi bon ? C'est juste la fin d'une chose, je dirais.

Fin POV Greed.

Kimbley frissonnait. Il attendait la voiture en compagnie de Archer, celui-ci avait les mains trop baladeuses. Et le lieutenant-Colonel était persuadé que si Kimbley frissonnait c'était sous ses caresses alors qu'en réalité l'alchimiste ressentait comme des ondes mauvaises qui lui était adressé. Il pouvait sentir que Greed lui en voulait. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Touches-moi encore et j'explose tes mains ! Dit Kimbley sèchement.

Archer le dévisagea sans rien comprendre. L'alchimiste n'était vraiment pas content et ça se voyait. Mais le militaire n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

- Qu'as-tu donc ? Demanda Archer.

- Tu me touches ! Je t'explose ! Dit Kimbley en colère.

Exploser, oui, ça serait la dernière chose qu'il pouvait aimer. La seule chose qui lui restait à présent. Archer le regardait sans rien comprendre.

- Ce que nous avons fait n'avait donc aucune importance pour toi ? Demanda Archer.

- Non ! Aucune ! En plus t'es pas doué ! Rétorqua Kimbley.

Ses frissons se calmèrent quand la voiture arriva enfin.

POV Kimbley.

Nous sommes dans la voiture depuis un moment, je suis heureux que tout ses frissons soient enfin calmés. Je me sentais vraiment mal, et il y avait de quoi. Soudianement, Archer s'agite, il prend le contenu du sang où était rangé les sosements de mona mour. Ce n'est plus que des mroceaux de crânes. Il m'avait parlé de ça. Hum…il est mort. J'essaye de retenir mes larmes et je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire.

Mort ? Soit alors…tu n'as pas souffert longtemps de ma trahison…Repose en paix mon aimé. Je suis content qu'Archer ne t'as pas tuer à cause de moi…ou que j'aie du le faire…moi.

Je sais qu'on se retrouvera quand je mourrais, mon instinct me le dit. Et quand on se retrouvera je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes. Je ferais tout pour que tu acceptes enfin de m'excuser. Je ferais tout pour que nous soyons à nouveau ensemble. Et quand ça sera le cas, je te sauterais au cou et je te dirais combien je t'aime. Tu seras enfin. Je n'aurais plus à avoir peur d'être faible, dans le mond eoù je serais quand je serais mort, car dans la mort on est déjà faible. La mort est la preuve de la faiblesse humaine. La mort prouve qu'on a été trop faible pour rester en vie, alors quitte à être faible, je préfère l'être entièrement et prouver ma faiblesse à Greed puisque je me meurs d'amour pour lui. Je sais qu'on se retrouvera. J'irais un enfer, si ça s'appelle comme ça réellement et je sais qu'il y sera avec moi. Qu'on me torture dans cet enfer, je n'en ai rien à faire tant que je suis avec lui.

Fin POV Kimbley.

POV Greed.

J'en ai sérieusement marre de la porte. Je m'y ennuie ferme. La plupart des filles ici sont toutes prises. Quelque chose me pousse à aller vers l'entrée de la porte, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Comme-ci un aimant m'attirait. Je me retrouve juste devant la porte quand elle s'ouvre. Es-ce que je pourrais en sortir ? Je sursaute en voyant quelqu'un entrer dans la porte. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Zolf. Je m'avance vers lui et lui vers moi. Il faut que je me rappelle de mes dernières résolution, mais je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que j'ai tout le poids de son corps dans mes bras. Il vient de me sauter dessus.

- Je t'aime ! Me dit-il.

Etrangement après ses trois mots je ne peux plus le haïr. Plus autant.

- Pourquoi…pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? Zolf ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé la faiblesse ! Me dit-il.

J'en suis choqué, il me trouvait faible. Mais il se dépêche de contredire mes pensées.

- L'amour me rendait faible.

Je comprends tout à présent. J'ai plus vraiment l'envie de lui faire payer sa trahison. Nous sommes là, ensemble, pour l'éternité. Non ? Car si il me l'as dit c'est qu'il a fait une croix sur ses idées de : « Je suis faible je ne reste pas avec Greed. » J'espère que je ne me trompe pas.

- Je me demande si je peux encore t'exploser ici ! Duit subitement Kimbley.

J'éclate de rire. Il n'a pas changé.

- T'as qu'à essayer ! Lui proposais-je.

Il me sourit et pose ses mains sur mon torse, j'aime ça. Ca doit être la seule raison de pourquoi j'aime qu'il m'explose, sinon c'est assez désagréable.

- Ca ne marche pas ! Me dit-il.

Je prend ses mains.

- Tant pis !

Et sur ces mots je l'embrasse. Je me demande combien de temps nos lèvres pourront rester soudée dans la mort. Bah…le temps nous le diras.

***OWARI***

* * *

Voilà =D J'ai pas put m'empêcher de faire un "Happy End" ça aurait dut s'arrêter à la scène de la voiture à la basse.

Ca vous plaît? =D


End file.
